prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alberto Muñoz
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut =1964 |retired = }} Alberto Muñoz (January 15, 1943 - December 14, 2019) was a Mexican Luchador or professional wrestler who was active from at least the 1960s until the 1980s. Muñoz worked for most of his career using his real name, but in the 1970s he also wrestled as the enmascarado (masked wrestler) White Man, teaming with Black Man to form a popular tag team. In his career Muñoz held several top championships promoted by Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre (EMLL). Professional wrestling career Muñoz made his professional wrestling debut in the early 1960s and within a couple of years began working regularly for Empressa Mexican de Lucha Libre (EMLL), the oldest wrestling promotion in the world. Initially he wrestled in the lightweight weightdivision, which in Mexico means between 63 kg (140 lb) and 70 kg (150 lb). On August 7, 1965 Muñoz defeated Rodolfo Ruíz to win the Mexican National Lightweight Championship. Over the following six months Muñoz defended the title against both the deposed champion and other lightweight contenders. On February 6, 1966 Muñoz moved up to the Welterweight division (between 70 kg (150 lb) and 78 kg (170 lb)) when he defeated Huracán Ramírez for the Mexican National Welterweight Championship. After winning the Welterweight title Muñoz vacated the Lightweight title to focus on the more prestigious Welterweight division. Muñoz held the Welterweight title from February 6, 1966 until October 20, 1968 for a total of days, the longest reign of any Mexican National Welterweight Champion to date. On March 9, 1968 Muñoz defeated Rene Guajardo to win the Mexican National Middleweight Championship. Muñoz wrestled in both the Welterweight and the middleweight division (between 82 kg (180 lb) and 87 kg (190 lb)), holding and defending both titles for seven months. On October 20, 1968 Muñoz vacated the Welterweight title to focus on the Middleweight title. Muñoz would hold the Middleweight title until November 20, 1969 where Rene Guajado regained the title. Alberto Muñoz held a championship from August 7, 1965 until November 20, 1969, more than four years in total. On July 11, 1971 Muñoz defeated Karloff Lagarde to win the NWA World Welterweight Championship, perhaps the most prestigious championship in Mexico at the time. Muñoz held the title until some time in 1973 where he was forced to vacate the title due to a knee injury. When Muñoz returned to the ring almost a year later he adopted a new ring persona, an enmascarado (masked wrestler) called "White Man", teaming up with Black Man to form a very popular and successful tag team. The two teamed for a while but never won a tag team title, despite several chances at the Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship. by 1978 Muñoz dropped the "White Man" character as he was forced to work a reduced schedule due to age and injuries. Muñoz' last notable wrestling appearance came in April, 1979 when he lost a Luchas de Apuesta, hair vs. mask match, to Villaño III. Apuesta matches often pay a quite a lot to the person agreeing to lose his hair or mask, giving Muñoz one last big payday before retiring in the early 1980s. Championships and accomplishments *'Empressa Mexican de Lucha Libre' **Mexican National Lightweight Championship (2 times) **Mexican National Middleweight Championship (2 times) **Mexican National Welterweight Championship (2 times) **NWA World Welterweight Championship (2 times) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:1964 debuts Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Empresa Mexicana de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:1943 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died